


Good Morning

by ugandadistrict9



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oops, aesthetic: momo interrupting rin and ai when theyre about to get it on, ai is too cute, they're adorable kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugandadistrict9/pseuds/ugandadistrict9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy (late) Birthday Nitori Aiichirou my angel!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> im always late with birthday fics ;v; sorry but here it is, the long awaited birthday rintori... i didn't really know where i was going with this but i think it turned out ok. and im WAY too late already i dont need to be a perfectionist about this

The cool, January morning air seeped through the open window and into the warmth of Nitori Aiichirou's room. A soft, contented sigh escaped the boy's lips. He lay on his bed, dressed in a shirt and boxers, cuddled up against a certain very attractive, shark-toothed redhead.  
The redhead smiled affectionately, nudging his sleepy boyfriend.  
"Five more minutes..." the silver-haired boy murmured, burying his face in his chest.  
"Ai."  
"Mmm.."  
"Ai, wake up."  
Ai groaned. "But m'tired..."  
"If you don't get up how am I supposed to make you birthday breakfast?"  
"Nooo..." Ai mumbled, wrapping his arms tighter around his tall boyfriend. "Don't get up. You're warm.."  
Rin couldn't help but smile at how cute the boy was. "Come on, Ai, let me get up."  
The younger boy didn't reply, he only hugged Rin tighter.  
"Aiichirou... It's your birthday. We can't just lay here all day."  
Ai sighed, pouting. He looked up at Rin, who chuckled.  
"You're too adorable, you know. You're gonna guilt me out of getting up and we're just gonna waste your birthday away, sleeping."  
"Fine..." Ai mumbled, pulling himself up into a sitting position on Rin's lap. He stretched briefly before leaning forward and pecking his boyfriend on the lips.  
Rin smiled dreamily as Aiichirou rolled off of him, flustered. He ruffled the smaller boy's hair. "I'm gonna go have a quick shower," he said, standing up. "Then I'll make us some breakfast, OK? Hang tight, princess."  
Aiichirou stuck his tongue out and Rin grinned as he slipped out of the room. He smiled to himself as he stepped in the shower, wondering just how he found himself here with a boy as cute as Ai. The thought that he would have to leave him again for swimming in a few days was a sad one, but he pushed it aside, not letting himself be down on poor Ai's birthday.  
When he had finished in the shower, he dressed quickly and wrapped a towel around his head before going downstairs into the kitchen.  
He sighed at how messy his boyfriend's house was, remembering a few years ago when the two of them had shared a high school dorm room.

 

By the time he had almost finished cooking, a sleepy Ai made his way down the stairs.  
"Look who finally got out of bed." Rin teased.  
The silver-haired boy took a seat on one of the stools by the counter, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Rin smiled fondly at him. "Breakfast is almost ready."

 

"Thank you for the meal, Rin!" Ai said, plopping down on after he'd finished eating, refreshed.  
Rin chuckled, picking up their dishes and putting them in the sink before sitting down beside him. "So what do you wanna do today, birthday boy?"  
"Well, I was thinking we could go for a walk or something, but it's a little cold.... We could go for dinner tonight, maybe?"  
"Sure."  
"What about the rest of the day, then? Is there anything you'd like to do?" He looked up at Rin expectantly.  
"Actually," Rin grinned playfully, lightly swirling his index finger in little circles on Aiichirou's thigh "I had 'something' in mind..."  
The silver-haired boy blushed, shyly moving closer to the redhead. "I think I'd like that..." he whispered. He hummed softly as Rin's fingers trailer higher and higher.  
Ai adjusted them slightly, guiding Rin's free hand to grab him by the hip and stabilize him as he slid into his lap. He could feel a hotness rising within him as he found himself face to face with Rin and his intense red eyes.  
The redhead let his hand wander up Ai's shirt, using the other hand to bring their faces closer together, until they finally met in a slow, sloppy kiss.  
"I love you." Aiichirou whined, clawing at Rin's shirt with his dull fingernails.  
"I love you too, Ai. So much." Rin's words were fluffy, but the darker intentions behind his seductive tone of voice were what caught Ai's attention. "When we're done here, you won't be able to-"  
A knock on the door pulled both of them from their haze.  
"Nitori-senpai!!" Called a loud, all-too-familiar voice from the other side of the door. "Nitori-senpai it's me!"  
Rin sighed, face falling into a disgusted grimace.  
"I'm so sorry..." Ai covered his face, slipping off of Rin's lap. He was glad that they hadn't actually started doing anything yet. He tried to fix his hair and look as if he definitely wasn't embarrassed, at all, before opening the door.  
"Nitori-senpai!!!" the younger boy called, hugging him excitedly.  
"Hi, Momo."  
"Happy birthday!"  
Ai laughed awkwardly. "Thanks Momo."  
"Gou-san told me to come over and said she'd come up later too! Is Rin-senpai here?"  
The exasperated groan that came from the man on the couch was enough to give away his position. "Gou's coming too? Ugh, can't they give us some peace for once?"  
"Well, it is my birthday, so, I guess they would want to come see me."  
"Rin-senpai!!!!" Momo rushed in the room. "You'll never guess what happened to me today--"  
"Yeah." Rin said, ignoring Momo. "If it wasn't your birthday I would've told all these guys to fuck off by now."  
"Sorry... It's just for the day. Tonight, it'll be just you and me, I promise." He reached out and squeezed Rin's hand reassuringly.  
Rin blushed slightly.  
"Um, Momo, don't touch that-" Ai flashed a smile at his boyfriend before going off to stop the young redhead from messing up his house.

 

"Finally!" Rin sighed heavily as the door closed behind the last guest. "As if Momo and Gou weren't tiring enough, Nagisa just had to show up too!"  
"I'm exhausted." Ai sighed as he practically collapsed on the couch. "It was really nice seeing all the Samezuka boys though. It made me happy that they came to see me. Hazuki-san and Ryuugazaki-san too."  
Rin smiled. "It's not too late, but I take it you're not feeling up for going out, are you?"  
Ai shook his head. "I'm okay with staying here."  
The redhead nodded in understanding. "I can make us something-"  
"You don't have to, we can just order something later." Ai gestured for Rin to come and join him on the couch.  
"Thank you, though." He continued, snuggling up to his boyfriend and pecking him on the cheek.  
"I really appreciate you being here for me all the time, but you don't have to go out of your way all the time." "What? Of course I do, Ai! You're my boyfriend!"  
"But I-"  
"You're so sweet, and you deserve to be treated nicely and with the utmost respect. I'll never be able to take back anything I've said or done to you in high school and I hate myself for it. You really are a wonderful person, Ai."  
"Rin..." Aiichirou blushed at the praise, unsure of how to respond.  
"I- You mean a lot to me." Rin finished, grabbing Ai's hand and lacing their fingers together. His face was dusted pink and his eyes were focused on the wall behind Ai, avoiding eye contact, and that was all the proof of sincerity he needed.  
"I love you!!" he squeaked, hugging Rin tightly.  
The redhead smiled affectionately, holding the smaller boy close to him. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> what do you mean ive ended a fanfic exactly like that before.... :/
> 
> its cheesy I know OTL im big on cheesy rintori
> 
> hope you enjoyed it tho ;;


End file.
